The Rookie Hunter
by jill.wagoner.3
Summary: Jill is deans girlfriend. When she finds out about Deans day job she wants in! There is no way that Dean will teach her how to hunt, well that is until Crowley gets involved.
1. Chapter 1

Please! I begged. He wouldn t look at me. Running his hands through his blonde spiky hair he replied No Jill, I m not going to put you through that. I stood up and walked over to face him. You re not putting me through anything! Dean this is my choice and- He cut me off. I said no and I mean it dammit! You re not hunting and that s final! He yelled. I could feel tears well up in my eyes. I pushed past him and walked out of the room. He called my name, but I ignored him. I took off down the road in my crappy pickup. I was heading to Bobby s. He would understand me, I hope. *Knock Knock* Jill, what re you doin here? He asked when opening the door. I want you to teach me how to hunt! I said cutting to the chase. He sighed and replied Come on in. I walked past him into the living room. I sat on his beat up couch and he took his place behind his desk. Does Dean know yer here? He asked, I looked at my hands telling him no. He sighed. Why would you want to hunt when you have a good life ahead of ya? I shrugged. I m part of the family now it s what we do. He leaned forward. The family is full of idjits and dead people! I couldn t help, but smirk. Please Bobby, it s not Dean s choice it s mine. He shook his head. I Jill if Dean knew- I stood up. Ok, fine. I turned around when I heard him stand up. Dammit kid, I m trying to help you! I shook my head. It s not the help that m looking for. I replied and walked out. I took a big breathe once I stepped outside. I ran my hand threw my messy Auburn hair. Hello Darling. A dark British voice called. I spun around toward a man in a black suit with red trim. He had thinning hair and short, rough looking stubble. And you are? I asked. He looked surprised, but replied Names Crowley and I m here to help you. I folded my arms across my chest. Why would you want to help me? He stepped forward causing me to step back up. Because I m Crowley. I help people for a living. I gulped. I don t know you, how can I trust you? I asked. He smirked. I don t know, but it looks like I am your only option right now. He was right. He held out his hand. I grabbed it and saw Bobby. Jill no! He yelled. Then a scenery change and we were in a black office.

Balls! Bobby yelled. He ran back into the house and grabbed the phone when it began ringing in his hand. Hello? he said. Bobby, where the hell have you been? I ve been trying to get a hold of you for hours. Dean almost yelled. I m sorry I have been trying to knock some sense into Jill and then He stopped. And then what? Dean asked sounding worried. I was telling her I couldn t help her and she walked out. I heard talking and Crowley took her. Bobby could hear Dean s breathing pick up. Crowley?! He yelled then hung up the phone. I set the phone down and rubbed my head.

~ Dean s POV~

I was so pissed off I couldn t stay still. I snatched the keys for the Impala and took off. I gripped the steering wheel till my knuckles went white. I was scared and furious all at the same time. I quickly pulled into Bobby s driveway and jumped out of my car. Bobby stood in his doorway. Dean I tried- I walked right past him into the living room. I pulled open the desk draw and grabbed a metal bowl. What the hell are you doing? Bobby asked. I growled, but turned to him. I m summoning the bastard! I whirled back around and grabbed his pocket knife. I folded my fingers around it and sliced my palm. I squeezed blood into the bowl and began chanting. Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque tern perdition s venenum propinare I lit the contents on fire and a noise sounded from behind me. Crowley turned towards me. Squirrel, good to see you. He said. I couldn t hold back my anger. I punched him in the mouth and watched him crumble to the ground. He stumbled, but finally stood up. He straightened his suit and stepped towards Dean before stopping. He growled and looked up to the ceiling. Oh yes, how could I forget? He cleared his throat. May I ask what the hell your problem is Squirrel? He asked. My face hardened . You know exactly what my problem is! I growled. He brought his hand up to his chin. Hm nope nothing seems to be hitting home. Sorry. I pulled my fist up again, but Bobby held my arm. Dean I know your angry, but hitting him won t get you an answer any faster. I brought my arm down and tried to remain calm. Where is Jill? I asked a growl still apparent in my tone. Ah yes Jill. Is she yours? He chuckled. I closed my eyes. Where is she? I asked. In my office waiting for training. He replied. I apparently had confusion written on my face because he continued with She wants to hunt and you know me always wanting to help people. He chuckled again. Bring her back! I growled. He held his hands up. Ok, calm down Squirrel. Just let me out and I will retrieve your precious Jill. Bobby looked at me. We turned our backs to Crowley. You think we can trust him? He asked. I don t have any other choice. I replied. We turned back and I climbed up onto a chair. I pulled out my knife and scratched off part of the trap. I looked down at Crowley. Go, bring her here! I boomed. He smiled and kicked a leg on the chair, knocking me onto the floor. I looked up at him with fire in my eyes. That s for punching me. Then he was gone. Bobby helped me up. About two minutes passed and I repeated the spell. Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque tern perdition s venenum propinare When I lit it instead of turning red and orange it turned black and smelled awful. I looked at Bobby whose face looked sad. He used a counter summoning spell. I clenched my teeth. Dammit! I yelled slamming my hand down onto the desk.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around the office. It was very nice, but there was this horrible smell. I tried to ignore it. Alright love, sorry for the delay Squirrel wanted me. I spun around. Is he ok? I asked. He groaned. Just wondering where you are. I nodded. Is is he ok with me being with you. He nodded. Squirrel? Oh yeah we re best friends. Guy loves me. He chuckled. Alright where do we start? He asked himself. He paced back and forth. He stopped and looked at me. I know. He snapped his fingers and we were in a large library. This is my library. You ll find books only on the supernatural so read up. Then he was gone. Wait! I called. But it was too late. Asshole. I muttered. I walked over to a large Oak table where a pile of books sat. I opened it up and got started. About four hours later I thought my brain was going to explode. I had read about thirty books. I had filled up most of my notebook when Crowley appeared. You know what you re up against now? I nodded and he took a chair, crossing his arms and crossing his legs. How do you kill a Vampire? He asked. I smirked. Behead them. I replied. He nodded and rubbed his chin. How do you kill a Wendigo? I furrowed my brow and reached for a book on the table. Uh no looking. Crowley said. I pulled my hand back. You have to set it on fire. He nodded again. We went through a series of questions and I passed them all. We left the library and began walking threw a dark hallway. So you think you know how to kill a shifter? Crowley asked. I nodded and he handed me a gun. I looked at him oddly. He opened the door and pushed me in. Crowley! I screamed banging on the locked door. I slowly turned around and held the gun in my shaky hands. Wow Crowley hasn t brought me a snack in days. A voice called. A figure appeared and it looked exactly like me. My eyes widened. In a flash I was pinned up against the wall by me. So Dean-o doesn t want you to hunt? Too bad you don t get to have fun like other hunters. She sneered. She pulled out a pocket knife and sliced my arm. I screamed. Oh did the baby get a cut. She laughed. I swiftly lifted up my arm and pulled the trigger. The shifter stopped laughing and fell to the ground. I was breathing heavily and slid to the ground. I held my arm and noticed it was bleeding badly. The door opened and Crowley walked in. Good job Darling. He cooed. You asshole! I could have gotten killed! I yelled. He walked over to me and helped me up. I would never put you in danger. He chuckled. We walked out of the room and he wrapped up my arm. Alright I m done. I want to go home. He looked at me. That s not how this works Jill. You stay till I am done training you. I stopped walking. I want to go home! All of a sudden two men came up and grabbed my arms. Let me go! I yelled. Next is a vampire! Crowley announced. I squirmed in the hands of the men as they drug me down the hallway. We stopped at a door and Crowley fumbled with keys. Crowley! Someone yelled. All our heads tuned to the beginning of the hallway. It was Dean. Dean! I yelled. Crowley opened the door and shoved me inside. You ll need this! He called throwing something onto the ground. It made a loud clang and he slammed the door. I got on my knees and felt for the object. I grabbed it and realized it was a machete. I stood up and held it in front of me. You smell amazing. A raspy voice sounded. A tall dark man walked out of the shadows. He showed his teeth and my legs began shaking. St-stay away from me! I stuttered. He smirked and began walking closer to me. I pressed myself up against the door. He got really close to me and I swung at him. He caught my hand and squeezed it very tight. I yelped and dropped the knife. He grabbed my face and threw me onto the ground. Ok that hurt! I breathed out. Jill! Dean called banging on the door. Dean! I yelled. He climbed on top of me and smelled my neck. I reached over and the tips off my fingers touched the knife. His breathe was warm against my skin. I reached just a little further and grabbed the knife. I swung my arm and chopped his head off. His body fell on top of me and I pushed it off trying to catch my breath. The door flung open and Dean charged in. He looked down at me and grabbed my hand helping me up. He pulled me into a very tight hug. I couldn t help it, but I began crying. He let go and we walked out of the room. The two men were lying in a pool of blood and Crowley was unconscious. Is he dead? I asked Dean. No, but he s about to be! Dean growled going over and picking Crowley up by his collar. Dean don t! I cried. Dean glared at me. You and I will talk when we get home. He growled. I lowered my head as I heard punches hit Crowley s face. The whole car ride was quiet and Dean kept speeding in anger. When we got open he flung open the door and began pacing. I walked over to my dresser to get out of my blood soaked clothes. Dean- I started. Don t! He growled. I looked at him, but he wouldn t look back. I told you I didn t want you to hunt and then you go work with Crowley! He yelled. I countered his argument and replied I was fine. He looked at my arm and grabbed it. Oh really then how did that happen? I swallowed. A a shifter Dean s eyes widened. A what? You were in a room with a shape shifter! I pulled my arm away. I killed it without any help. I handled it. Dean paced back and forth again. This is not going to happen ever again! You are not hunting! From now on you won t leave the room. I looked at him. Dean you can t do that! I fired back. The hell I can t! He yelled. Tears filled my eyes and I ran into the bathroom locking the door. I ran my hands threw my hair. I was in there for about an hour when I got the balls to go out. I walked out and the room was empty. Ok don t tell me you re leaving! I complained. I went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Dean walked in and went into the bathroom. I got up, walked over to the bed and grabbed his pillow. I threw it on the couch and climbed into bed. I heard him growl as he climbed onto the squeaky couch. Can we please talk about this? I gave in. He groaned. There is no talking about it! I am over the idea of you hunting. He sighed. I sat up and crossed my arms, his eyes never opened. It s not an idea. I actually did well at Crowley s! I said. Glad you gotta taste cuz you re not doing it again! Dean said. I scoffed. You re an ass! I said laying back down. I ll be whatever I have to be as long as I keep you safe. He replied. I closed my eyes and went to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up to the sound of talking. How is she going to protect herself? A rough voice asked. I am here to protect her! Dean said. I think the other man was Cas. All I am saying is you re treating her like you re father! Cas said. I am nothing like my dad! Dean growled. He walked away and I sat up. Cas smiled and I got up to get dressed. Dean was still in the bathroom. I was about to leave when Dean grabbed my arm. No, Jill you re staying here! I pulled my arm. You can t keep me locked up like this Dean! I said. I can and I will. He said back. Dean.. Cas began. All of a sudden Cas and Dean were thrown backwards and someone came up behind me, a knife to my neck. Dean bolted up as I screamed. Hello darling. A dark British voice whispered into my ear. Crowley! Dean yelled charging at him. Another move and she gets it! Crowley called. What do you want? I asked prying at his hand. Shh darling, the men are talking. Crowley chuckled. I want you to teach Jill how to hunt or else I will come back and kill her myself. Crowley said very nonchalantly. Dean tensed up so much I thought his veins would pop. I am not going to do shit and neither are you because I will kill you. Dean growled. Crowley pressed the knife up closer to my neck making me cry out in pain. He cut into my neck a little. Stop! Dean yelled. Well Squirrel do we have a deal? He asked. Dean s eyes filled with fire. Why does the king of Hell care if my girlfriend hunts? Crowley loosened up a little. I have big plans for Jill. He cooed. Crowley disappeared and I fell onto my knees holding my neck. I looked at my hand and saw blood. Dean ran to me and scooped me up in his arms. We ran to the bathroom and Dean lay me down on the counter. He grabbed a washcloth and dabbed my neck. Dean I m- He cut me off and dabbed my neck more. It s ok. If that s really what you want. He whispered. He lifted me back up and set me on the bed. He went to turn away, but I grabbed his arm. He looked at me with sad eyes. I stood up with his help and hugged him. I was embraced into his big arms. I love you! I whispered into his ear. I could feel him smile and he replied I love you more! I laid back down and he covered me up. I could feel my eyelids become very heavy and then I fell asleep. I woke up and could feel Dean s warmth against my body. I moaned happily and flipped over to face him. My eyes didn t want to open yet, but I didn t care. I leaned in and kissed his soft lips. I felt something strange though. His face was very prickly. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Crowley. I sat up and screamed. Dean bolted up and looked at me with fear in his eyes. Jill! What s wrong? He asked very distraught. I began breathing really fast and tried to slow it down. Dean pulled me over and hugged me rubbing my back. Shh its ok babe. It was just a nightmare. He cooed. I nodded and we both laid back down. I was too scared to close my eyes, but my eyes couldn t take it anymore.

~Dean s POV~

I silently cooked breakfast when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find Sam freezing in the cold. Hey man He smiled. He walked inside and over to the table. I shut the door and followed him. So what s up? He asked. I said nothing and went back to the stove. I could feel his eyes on me waiting for an answer. Dean? Is everything ok? He asked his voice now firm and not dorky. I turned around and sat down with him. I told him everything and when I was done he was running his hand threw his hair. How could you teach her how to hunt? He asked firmly. I stood up. What other choice did I have Sam? I asked angrily back. He looked at me for a minute and then at Jill. He squinted his eyes at her like he was watching something. I looked over at Jill and her hand was shaking as she slept. I walked over to her and sat on the bed. I looked at Sam and said She has night terrors when she sleeps. He nodded. How long has this been going on? He asked. I looked back at her. She twitched and moaned. Her face looked scared. She jumped a little every once in a while. A long time. I almost whispered. I got up and walked over to the fridge grabbing a beer. Ever since her mom died she s been having nightmares. I told him. He nodded and sat down again. This is just gonna make it worse Dean. Fighting monsters is just going to make her worse. I ran my free hand threw my hair. Then I ll get her on medication for it! Sam scoffed. What the hell else am I supposed to do Sam? He stopped and looked at me. Alright, look I m sorry. We ll figure it out Dean. He said. Morning guys. Jill said as she walked into the kitchen. I cleared my throat and sat down by Sam. Morning babe. How d you sleep? She didn t move from the fridge and replied Ok. She pulled out the Orange Juice and poured herself a glass. She leaned against the sink and held the glass close to her. Sam is here to help you learn how to shoot. I said. Sam looked at me and I smiled. Oh cool! Jill said. He smiled and replied Yeah. She sipped her Oj and sat on my lap. She has the softest lips. She must have heard my thoughts because she leaned in and kissed me. It was full and passionate. Sam made a gagging sound and Jill pulled away giggling. Alright go get dressed Madonna! He growled playfully. Jill got up and went to go get dressed. I smirked at him and he just shook his head. Why did I have to get volunteered for this? She s you re girlfriend! He complained. I got up and threw out my beer. When she came back she had on a green tank top with her brown jacket and dark blue denim jeans. Sexy! I called and she smiled wrapping her arms around my neck. I love you! She cooed. We leaned in and kissed one more time and I replied that I loved her back. Sam got up and pulled her away. She just giggled and followed him out into the Impala. Be careful with baby! I waved goodbye and closed the door. My smile faded and I grabbed a bowl. I started mixing up a summoning spell and then I painted a demons trap on the floor. I lit it on fire and Crowley appeared in the trap. Squirrel how do you do? He chuckled. I stepped away from the table and faced him. I want answers! I growled. He chuckled again and replied What are you talking about? I walked around him slowly. Why do you care if Jill hunts? I want to know your plans!

The ride in the Impala was silent until Sam spoke up. You know we have to talk about this. I looked over at him even though his gaze never left the rode. About what? He then looked over at me knowing I was playing stupid. We both faced front and he said You know how bad most hunters would like to quit hunting, live a normal life? You, you re just dying to jump into the shark tank! He almost yelled. I looked out my window. Why does it matter if I hunt? It s what Dean does and he s- Sam cut me off. Dean is far from fine! He has been through a lot of crap! He s died more times than I can count and he would kill to live a normal life- This time I cut him off. And he can t have one so why is it fair that I do? I yelled. The car was silent. We pulled over into a field. Jill, just hear me out. He said. I unbuckled my seatbelt and looked at him. Let s get shootin! I hopped out of the car and closed the door. Sam eventually came out of the car. He went to the back and popped open the trunk. I walked back and looked inside. Oh my god! You have a whole arsenal! I gawked. He nodded and pulled out a pistol. We walked over to the field. There were glass bottle about fifty yards away. I held the pistol out in front of me. Sam came beside me put his hands over mine. Now you want to match the end of the gun with that little notch. Breathe in and slowly pull the trigger. He said lightly. I breathed in and closed my eyes, slowly pulling the trigging. I heard a pop and opened my eyes. I hit a brown beer bottle. Good job! Sam said slapping me on the back. We practiced for a couple more hours and by then I could hit every bottle he set before me. Well you ve got the shooting down! He said when we were back in the car. Can I go on a hunt with you now? I asked eager to start. Sam scoffed. No! You gotta know how to kill stuff. He said. Quiz me! I stated. He looked at me with a smirk on his face. Ok. How do you kill a Wendigo? He asked. Set it on fire! I declared. He nodded. How do you kill a dijinn? I rubbed my forehead trying to remember the time in Crowley s library. Something silver dipped in lamb s blood. He nodded again. The questions kept going on until we pulled into the motel parking lot. Well I m going to talk to Dean and we ll see if you re coming on the next hunt. I clapped and jumped out of the car. Sam and I walked inside and Dean got up from the couch. How d it go? He asked. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was awesome! I cheered. Dean looked at Sam for confirmation. She really does know her stuff! He confirmed. Dean turned back to me and leaned in slowly we kissed it was full with passion as usual. Sam made a gagging sound and then walked to grab a beer. I pulled away from Dean s lips. When can we go on a hunt? Dean stopped smiling. We re going to take it slow. Sam walked back over to us. I know Crowley is a son of a bitch, but his idea wasn t so bad. Dean shot him a death glare. Sam put his hands up defensively and walked away when his cell rang. Dean. I asked getting his attention. I promise everything is going to be ok. He gave a weak smile and kissed me. Sam walked back in. That was Garth he says he has a case for us in Arizona. I looked at Dean Can I go please! I begged him. He gave up when I gave him my sad face. Yes! I cheered. 


	4. Chapter 4

After we got our bags packed we were on the road for four hours. It was filled with Deans loud music, corny jokes and the rest was boredom. When we got there it was about three in the afternoon. We pulled into a crappy looking motel parking lot. When we got out this skinny guy walked up to us. Hey guys! He gave Dean and Sam a hug. You must be Jill. He said walking over to me. I nodded and held out my hand. That s not how this works. He laughed hugging me into a death grip. You must be Garth. I sounded strangled and he put me down. We all walked into our room and sat down. Dean passed out beers, Sam was on his computer and Garth and I were sitting in chairs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Garth drinking his beer, more like chugging. Soon Dean and Sam noticed. He drank a full bottle of beer in one long sip. He set his bottle down and let out a long burp. Wow party on Garth. Dean said. Ok so cattle and sheep have been dropping dead recently and there have been two deaths both looked like they have been sucked dry. Sam said. So we have a vamp problem? I asked. Dean nodded. Garth began laughing and we all looked at him. Sam scrunched his face up. Garth are you drunk? He asked. Well yeah I just drank a whole beer. He laughed. He swayed on his seat and Dean just shook his head. He handed Sam another beer and Garth reached for one. No more for you Tara Reid. I laughed. How do find out where the nest is? I asked. Sam rubbed his face. A bartender said that every night the same guy walks in and picks up girls, They are the same girls who were killed. Sam said. Dean nodded and I stood up. Well then I guess I ll be bait. I suggested. There is no way. He growled. Dean it s our only chance of finding the nest. I ll have my cellphone on and you guys track it. Dean shook his head. Dean it might be a good idea. Sam said. Dean rubbed his face. You don t even know what kind of girls he picks up. He argued. I smiled. Yes I do. I talked to the bartender. Blonde hair and blue eyes. He opened his mouth to interject so I pulled the hair dye and contacts out of my bag. He sighed in frustration. Well she s just got everything in that bag. Garth laughed. Shut up Garth. Dean growled. Dean I promise I ll be fine. I begged. Just promise not to let him kiss you. Dean whined. I jumped up and down with glee and kissed him passionately. I would never. I went into the bathroom and began dying my hair. When I was done I was actually impressed with how I looked as a blonde. It went with my skin tone. I put in the contacts and smiled. Perfect! I whispered. I walked out and Dean stared at me with a smirk. What do you think? He stood up and snaked his arm around my waist. I think you look amazing. He cooed kissing me on my lips. Try to hurry, ok. I don t wanna be vamp bait for too long. He nodded and we got into the car, driving to the bar. I ll be as quick as I can. He said pulling up to the bar. Ok, I love you. I said kissing him lightly on the lips. I love you too. He cooed as I pull back. I turned on my gps. I got out of the car and walked into the bar. It was loud and there was a bar fight going on in the back. I took a seat on the stool and ordered a martini. How you doing sexy? A voice asked. I turned to see the guy the bartender described. Not much cutie. I flirted back. He flashed his bright white teeth. What s a pretty little thing like you doing all by herself? He asked. Waiting for a hottie like you to come pick me up. I laughed. He chuckled and held his arm out. I willingly took it and we walked outside. Where we going hon? I asked. He smiled. Back home. He turned around suddenly and hit my head with his fist. I fell onto my back and could see black dots clouding my vision. Night babe. He chuckled. I woke up however long later. My head hurt really badly and it smelled awful. My hands were tied above my head. I slowly opened my eyes to see we were in some sort of barn warehouse. I saw the guy playing solitaire at a round table. I decided I should start playing my part as the helpless blonde. (Which technically I was.) Please let me go! I cried. He smirked and stood up walking towards me. He nuzzled his face into my neck and took a big whiff. Mhm part of me doesn t want to wait. I felt him smile on my neck. I shivered under his touch. All of a sudden my phone beeped in my back pocket. I squeezed my eyes. What was that? He growled. He reached in my back pocket and pulled out my phone. He made a Tsk noise. Now babe we can t have that. He crushed my phone in his hand and I felt tears spring to my eyes. No! I whispered. I hung my head. Maybe I will start a little early. He laughed. He grabbed something from behind me and I saw it was a needle and a long tube. My eyes widened. No please don t! I cried. He smirked and stuck the needle in my arm. I cried out in pain. I felt like I was going to be sick when I saw a thick red liquid fill the tube. Bottoms up. He chuckled sticking the tube in his mouth. I was going to be sick. He slid it out of his mouth. That was amazing! He cooed sticking his face into my hair. Get off me! I growled. He pulled back the smile gone from his face. Shut up. I lifted my leg up and kicked him right in the balls. He fell to the ground and then the door opened. Three other guys walked in. One ran over to the guy on the ground. Hey man you ok? He asked. He nodded and slowly got up. You bitch. He growled. He slapped me across the face and I cried out in pain. I m going first. The taller one said. He came up to me and smiled. This is going to be fun. He began untying my hands and I fell to the ground. He pulled out the needle drinking all the blood left in it. Without any hesitation he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. Let me go! I cried pounding on his back. Feisty. He chuckled. We walked into another room and there was a bed in there. My heart fell into my stomach. He threw me down on it and I tried getting up, but he held me down. Ah ah ah. He chuckled. He tied my hands to the bedpost. He pushed my hair off my neck and began kissing it. I bit my lip trying to resist how good it felt. Dean hurry up! I thought. He then put another needle into my arm and began drinking my blood. I started feeling tired and wanted to close my eyes. No baby you wanna stay awake for this. He said. He slowly pulled it out making sure I felt the pain of it. All of a sudden there was a scream and the man hovering over me looked back. He growled and began rapidly untying me. He pulled me up and covered my mouth ushering me to a set of stairs. I bit his hand and he gasped in pain. Dean! I screamed. The man growled and pushed me down the remainder of steps. Lucky me it was like four. My hand hurt like hell. He pulled me up and began walking me threw the basement. We walked up two stairs to a door leading outside. When he opened Sam stood there. Wasn t expecting me to be there were you blood sucker? He smirked. The guy freaked out and turned around running back threw the basement, but Dean blocked his path. Let her go. He growled. The guy looked back and forth to see Dean and Sam closing in on him. He let his teeth out and brought them very close to my neck. Stay back or I ll bite her! He yelled. Dean s eyes widened and he put his hands up defensively. Dean lifted up his sleeve and pulled out a knife. Dean don t! I whispered. He slid the blade down his arm gaining the attention of vamp. All of a sudden another vamp jumped onto Dean s back knocking him to the ground while another sucked on his arm. Sam ran over to help Dean and the vamp holding me threw me over his shoulder and ran up the stairs. Dean! I yelled. He looked up the stairs eyes wide. No! He yelled. He jumped up and chased the guy up the stairs. I kicked the guy in the nuts and he fell to the ground. I scooted away while Dean and him fought. Dean slammed him onto a table. I started getting really tired noticing my arm was bleeding. I tried my hardest to stay awake, but I ended up passing out. Dean. I whispered. I felt a hand hold mine. I slowly opened up my eyes and saw Dean leaning over me. I sat up and realized we back in the motel. Did we get them all? I asked. Yeah, but He stopped and got up. What? I asked. He shook his head. You could have gotten hurt worse than you already were. I stood up and walked over to him. Dean that will be a possibility on any case I help on. He looked at me with a very sympathetic face. You re just going to have to trust I can do this! I wrapped my arms around his neck and he my waist. I love you. I whispered into his neck. He whispered it back into my ear. All of a sudden the door flung open and Sam fell to the ground. Sammy! Dean and I yelled in unison. His side was bleeding rapidly. Dean picked him up and laid him on the dining room table. He pulled off his shirt. How did you get shot? He asked. Sam coughed a few times the replied We missed one! He choked out. I applied pressure to the wound with a washcloth while Dean grabbed supplies. About twenty minutes later the bullet was out and Dean was just finishing up the stitches. Dean we have to go back. I said. He shook his head. Sam and I ll go back. He said. Dean he s hurt he can t go. I argued. Dean she s right and she ll be fine. Sam choked out. You agreed I could hunt, but if you never let me go- I began. Ok! He said cutting me off. After Sam was all stitched up Dean and I went to the trunk of the Impala. Here. Dean said handing me a machete. Cool! I said pretending to slice the head off a vamp. We drove down the road for a little when we reached the nest. We got out and snuck around the back. Dean lifted me up and I climbed into the high up window. I m going around to the back. He whispered going around the corner of the house. I looked around the room I was in and noticed it was an old bedroom. I slowly opened the door and looked over the railing see two vamps hovering over a map. Where the hell are we supposed to go now? One asked angrily. I took a step forward trying to see the map and the floor creaked. I quickly stepped back against the wall. Go check upstairs. One of them said. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I knew I had to hide. I ran back into the bedroom where I came in and hide in a big armoire. I could hear him walk in the door. He took a big whiff in and chuckled. I can smell you in here. He laughed. I closed my eyes and took a big breathe. All of a sudden there was a loud crash. The guy must of heard it too because I heard him walk out of the room. When it was silent I stepped out and over to the door only to be clotheslined by the vamp. That hurt a lot. I muffled out. He picked me up by my throat and I clawed at his hand. I reached in my back pocket pulled out the knife and chopped his hand off. He screamed and I dropped to the floor getting soaked in blood. I felt like I was going to be sick. I stood back up and chopped his head clean off. I fell back onto the floor trying to catch my breath. Jill! Dean yelled. I looked up to see him running towards me. Don t worry I m fine. It s not my blood. He knelt down and helped me up. This is disgusting. I growled looking at my clothes. Dean let out a little chuckle. When we got outside to the car Dean stopped me. What? He sucked in his teeth. I would be pretty not happy if you got blood inside my car. I scoffed. Well what am I supposed to do? Dean smirked. For real! I ended up just in my bra and underwear wearing Dean s big jacket. It was zipped up and covered everything it needed to, but I was still freezing. I hate you. I said playfully. No you don t. He laughed rubbing his hand on my thigh. When we got home and I walked inside I got the most awkward look from Sam, Dean and I chuckled and I went to get dressed. When everyone was settled down I climbed into bed and snuggled next to Dean. Love you. I whispered. He leaned down and kissed my head. Love you too babe. I smiled in the warmth of his embrace and slowly went to sleep. I could smell smoke in the room and I jumped up only to see Crowley sitting on the edge of the bed. Stay the he-hell away from me! I stuttered. He chuckled and came closer. Dean! I screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

~Dean s POV~

I heard mumbling and flicked on the light. Jill was shaking. Dammit. I mumbled. I pulled her into my arms and stroked her hair. A tear fell down her eye and I quickly wiped it away. Jill wake up. I cooed

Dean can t hear you. Crowley laughed. What do you want from me? I asked trying not to cry. I just want a friend. Just because I m the king of hell doesn t mean I can t have a plaything. That word made me feel like I was going to throw up. A plaything. I ground out. He smirked and nodded pinning my hands up my head. I squirmed under him. Get off me! I cried.

Get off me She whispered. My eyes widened. Jill come on wake up. I whispered quietly trying not to wake up Sam. I shook her and she woke up with a gasp and began crying.

Dean wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his shoulder. Jill was it him again? Dean asked meaning Crowley. I didn t answer and he pulled back looking into my eyes. Was it? He asked lightly. I felt tears fill my eyes. Yes! I cried. He wrapped around me again and held me. Shhh just relax babe it s not real. He cooed. I wiped my eyes and looked at Dean. He kissed my forehead. He slid back down and closed his eyes. I stayed sitting up and he sat up again rubbing my back. Jill are you going back to sleep? He asked. I shook my head no and he sighed. Please Jill. He cooed. Dean I can t I m scared! I could feel my legs being set on fire! I cried. He wrapped his arms around me. I got up. Just go to bed I m going to watch tv. He nodded watching me walk over to the couch. I gave him a weak smile and turned on the tv. I stayed up for a few hours and I could feel my eyes slowly want to close. I had to stay awake I was terrified. I went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Maybe I wouldn t dream if I was drunk. I started feeling tipsy by the fifth beer and I couldn t help, but close my eyes for a while. The next morning I had the worst headache ever. I stumbled up to see Dean cooking food. Morning babe! He said coming to give me a hug. All of a sudden my mouth went dry and I threw up all over Dean. His face was the funniest thing I had ever seen, but I was so sick I didn t laugh. I am so sorry Dean. I said trying to stifle my laughter. Sam walked in and froze. Dude, that is just disgusting! He said and walked to the fridge. Dean let out a pained sigh. Well I m going to get in the shower. I laughed a little and he shot me a glare. I am really sorry babe. He nodded and walked into the bathroom. Hangover? Sam asked. I nodded. I m going to the bar. Sam furrowed his brow at me. Why would you pay for beer when you have it right here? He asked. I shrugged. I don t know I kinda want to get out of here for a little. He nodded and I hopped in my pickup truck. When I got there I got a drink and sat down thinking a lot. Hey beautiful. A voice cooed. A handsome looking man sat down next to me and showed me his bright white teeth. Not interested. I muttered. He frowned. Well that s a shame because I was hoping to talk to a hottie and then I spotted you. He cooed touching my arm. I stood up and pulled away from him. I have a boyfriend you jerk! I called leaving the bar. It was dark outside and chilly. I thought I heard something and turned around, but it was nothing. I fumbled with the keys to my truck and dropped them. Shit. I muttered under my breathe. I bent down to get them and I saw another pair of feet on the other side of my car. I shot up and looked over the bed, but no one was there. I started shaking. I fumbled with my keys and finally got it. I started driving down the road when all of a sudden someone began thrashing in my backseat. I screamed and the last thing I saw was a pole in front of my truck.

~Deans POV~

I love Jill, but that was just disgusting! I walked out and just saw Dean sitting on the couch watching TV. Where s Jill? He didn t look my direction. She went to the bar. I got kind of annoyed. Ok really annoyed. You just let her go alone? I yelled grabbing my jacket. I heard Sam say something as I left, but I jumped into the Impala before he could repeat it. I drove to Doc s. That was the only bar that she went to. I walked in and pulled out my wallet. Have you seen this girl? I asked the bartender. He nodded. Yeah she left with Dennis. My eyes widened. Who the hell is Dennis? I yelled. He raised his hands up defensively. Hey man he s just a regular man that s all I know. He said. I growled and walked back out to the impala.

My head was killing me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my windshield was smashed. I could feel blood rushing down my forehead. My door was suddenly ripped open and I was pulled out and onto the ground. I wanted to scream out in pain, but my voice was gone. I saw a tall figure standing over me. You had to play hard ball. He growled. He grabbed under my arm pits and pulled me towards a black vehicle. Help! I called, but it didn t go above my normal voice. I tried to struggle, but my body was in so much pain. He pushed me into the backseat and tied my hands. Let me go! I growled. He smirked and slammed the door. I yanked on it, but it was locked. I laid on my back and began kicking the door. He opened it again and glared at me. Knock it off! He growled. I returned the look and kicked him right in the chest. He snarled and climbed on top of me. Get off! I cried. I didn t think I had to use this. He said pulling out a long needle. My eyes widened. Please don t I cried. He lifted up my arm and plunged the needle in. I cried out in pain and he smirked. Sleep tight. He cooed.

~Dean s POV~

I sped down the road. I was sweating and terrified Jill might be hurt. As I rounded the corner I saw smoke. My eyes widened and I saw Jill s truck, totaled. I jumped out of the Impala and bolted towards the truck. Jill! I screamed. I saw the driver seat door on the ground and my heart fell into my stomach. I looked in and she was gone. I turned around and looked down the road. Jill! I screamed running my hands threw my hair. I could feel tears in my eyes. I whipped out my phone and called Sam. Hello? He asked. Sam Sam she s gone! I cried into the phone. What do you mean she s gone- I cut him off. I mean I found her truck totaled and she s not in it! I cried. Alright man take it easy we ll find her ok. Where are you? He asked. I ran my hand over my face.

I woke up and was in so much pain. I couldn t feel my hands. My eyes slowly opened and saw a bright lantern on a hook. I groaned out in pain. My head was throbbing and so was my arm. I looked up to see my hands tied and the rope on a hook. I couldn t touch the ground. Well look who s up Bruno. A man cooed. I looked to see a younger guy leaning against a table and behind him sat a young guy. He walked up to me and grabbed my face. I tried to get out of his grip, but I couldn t so I spit on his face. He yelled and let go. Once he wiped his face off he glowered at me. You little bitch! He growled. He slapped me across the face and I yelled out in pain. The other guy stood up and walked over to me. You like spitting on people? He growled. He grabbed my face and said lowly You spit on me and I ll cut out your tongue! I shook under his grasp at the threat. He suddenly shoved his tongue into my mouth and began kissing me. I yelped and tried pulling away, but his hand held the back of my neck. He pulled back and smirked a gross smirk at me. Damn your better than I d thought you d be. He chuckled. Dean is going to rip you into pieces when he finds me! I growled. Both men looked at me and laughed. Let s see him try. He said raising his arms. I looked up at the second floor. There were at least thirty vamps looking down on me. I whimpered. Please you don t have to do this! I cried. Bruno smiled and grabbed a knife off of the table. He pulled up my shirt exposing my stomach. No don t please! I cried. He looked me in the eyes and smirked. I could feel the tip of the knife on my stomach. Without even looking down he pierced my skin. I screamed. He slid down so I had a 3-inch cut. Just a little snack before the boys get here. He smiled. He got on his knees and began sucking on my cut. I yelped at the feel of him on me. I tried swinging him off, but it was no use. The other guy bared his teeth and pushed Bruno off me. My turn! He said. Bruno stood up and growled at him. No! He yelled. They began fighting and a girl jumped down from the second floor. Enough! No one else is going to snack on her until they get here! She yelled. Bruno and the other guy pulled apart and looked at her. The other guy nodded and walked out. She looked at me and smiled. She will just have to wait to die. I shook. I didn t do anything! I growled. She walked up to me. You killed my family s nest you bitch! She yelled. I didn t exactly know what she was talking about because I did a lot of vamp jobs recently, but it was very likely I did. Look I m sorry- She cut me off and slapped me in the face. I cried out in pain. Shut the hell up! She growled. Bruno take her to the backroom. Don t hurt her too bad, but you can have some fun. She chuckled. He smiled and slowly walked over to me. Get away from me! I stuttered. He chuckled and untied the rope, letting me fall to the floor. I fell with oomph and he threw me over his shoulder. Dean is going to destroy you! I growled. He chuckled and threw me down on something soft. I looked and saw I landed on a bed. I looked up and saw his shirt off. My heart dropped into my stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

I sped down the road. Sam had caught up and he was in the passenger seat. Dean slow the hell down. I slowly looked over to him and then back to the road. He left it alone. As we went down the road we came to a cross roads and saw tire tracks deep in the road to the right. I swerved to the right an about an hour later we pulled up to a big warehouse looking building. I got out and grabbed a shotgun full of rock salt. Dude before we go charging in there we have to know what we re dealing with! Sam said. I looked into his eyes. She is in there somewhere and I am not just going to sit here! I yelled. Dammit Dean keep your voice down! He whisper yelled. I ran my hand threw my hair. Just lemme go look real quick. He said jogging to the building. About fifteen minutes later he came back looking really pale. Well? I asked. He swallowed. Dude we are so screwed! He said. Why? What is it? I asked again. He rubbed his face. There are about 30 vamps in there! Again, we re screwed! He said. I rubbed my face. Wow you got here in record time! A voice growled. Sam and I turned around to see five vamps smirking. Three lunged at me and the other two went for Sam. They punched me in the face and I could tell my nose was bleeding.

He got off me and threw the blankets on me so I was covered. I was still crying. I cannot believe that just happened. I was still crying and I felt violated. What would Dean think when I told him? I continued to bawl my eyes out as he untied my hands. Aw come on hun it wasn t that bad. He laughed. When my hands were free I brought my knees to my chest and hid my face. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me off the bed. I yelled in pain when I fell to the floor because my legs wouldn t work. Get up! He growled. I grabbed his hand holding my hair with mine and used it to stand. He grabbed my face. You re mine now! He growled. I cried. I felt so used. I wanted to go shower and turn the water up as high as it would go, trying to burn off the filth I felt. He threw my clothes at me and I put them back on. As he drug me back out to the room where I was hung on the hook the doors flew open. He grabbed my arm roughly and made me stop. Two vamps walked in smiling with their bright white teeth bared. Then two more came in and were dragging someone. My eyes widened when I saw who it was. Dean! When he saw me his eyes widened. He fought off the vamps holding him and began punching vamps that charged for him. The fight didn t go on very long because the girl vamp came up and kicked him in the balls. He fell to his knees. Sam ran in and a big fight had begun. Bruno dragged me away. Dean! I screamed. He looked up at me and tried to stand, but he fell back down. Before I was drug out of sight I saw Castiel appear and began fighting immediately. He drug me into the room he raped me in. He threw me on the bed and began pacing back and forth. I stood up smiling. They are going to rip you to pieces when they re done with the rest of your blood sucking family! I growled. He looked at me with utter disgust. He fast walked up to me and slapped me hard across the face. I screamed out in pain and fell to the floor. Don t you ever talk about my family like that again. He yelled pointing at me. All of a sudden Dean charged in. Leave her alone! He screamed. They began fist fighting and Dean was winning. Then another vamp walked in and wrapped his arms around Dean s neck. Dean beheaded the one holding onto his neck and blood covered his hair. He continued to fight Bruno. You should have seen how deep I was in your girlfriend. He laughed. Dean s eyes widened and he punched Bruno in the face repeatedly. He wouldn t stop. Bruno was soon with a broken nose and both his eyes closed up. Sam walked in and saw Dean pulverizing Bruno. Dean! Sam yelled trying to pull Dean off him. In all the confusion Dean turned around and punched Sam. He stopped realizing what he had just done. Sam I didn t mean to. He said. He looked over to me and saw me bawling my eyes out. He bent down on his knees in front of me. Jill did he? He shakily asked. I continued crying and nodded. I thought he would go and continue wailing on Bruno, but instead I was consumed by his arms. I am so sorry. He said into my neck. I continued to cry and he picked me up bridal style. I kept my face in his neck. We walked out of the room and Sam finished off Bruno. When we got out to the large room there were tons of dead vamps. Blood everywhere, heads rolling around. Sam drove while I lay in the back with Dean. I was shaking so badly. He took my small fragile hands in his, but they still shook. The whole car ride was silent. When we got back I got out and went right to the fridge grabbing a beer. Dean didn t say anything and Sam grabbed one too. I went outside and sat on the hood staring up into the stars. I had so many emotions running wild in my head. Fear, Anger, Confusion. I felt like a part of me was gone. It changed my views on everything, hunting, Vamps, me. I felt tears roll down my face. I felt the car dip and knew Dean was sitting next to me. Jill please can we talk? He cooed stroking my hand with his fingertips. I don t want to talk about it. I simply said downing more of my beer. I got off the hood and went inside, Dean followed me. Just talk to me. He begged. I know it was horrible, but you can t just keep it locked away. I scoffed. The hell I can t! I retorted grabbing another beer from the fridge. I turned around to be staring into Dean s chest. I looked up at him. His eyes looked tired and hurt. The least I could do is talk to him. I took his hand and we went back outside, onto the hood of baby. I don t know Dean I am so stressed out so confused. I am so angry. I said. He nodded. I stood up and looked at him. I want to change my mind, I don t want to hunt anymore. I said. He looked surprised. Jill it s too late to go back now. I sighed and took his hands in mine. Dean, I just it s hard, scary .actually it s terrifying I said my voice cracking and a tear falling down my face. He wrapped me in his arms. I know, I know. He cooed stroking my hair. You should have listened to me Jill. I scoffed getting up. I ran my hand threw my hair and began walking. Where are you going? He yelled after me. To the bar! I growled back. I felt a hand grab mine and I turned around. I don t trust you. He said. His eyes widened as he realized what he d just said and so did mine. Jill I didn t- He said. I pulled my hand away. Yes you did! I turned around and continued walking.

~Dean s POV~

I ran my hand threw my hair and watched her walk off. I was so tempted to get in the Impala and get her, but I did trust her. I felt bad saying I didn t. I walked back into the motel room. Sam was passed out on the bed and I just watched tv. It was 1:30 and Jill was still not home. I was really starting to get worried because it was pouring rain outside. All of a sudden the door creaked open. She slowly walked in probably hoping I wasn t awake. She didn t see me in the dark and walked over to the fridge grabbing a beer. I could smell the alcohol coming off her when she walked in. She had clearly had a lot. Jill. I said standing up. She turned around looking at me. Deanmy? She slurred. She stumbled over to me and held onto my arm so she wouldn t fall. Your drunk aren t you? I asked. She giggled and shook her head sipping her beer. I think you have had enough. I said pulling the bottle off her lips. But Deanmy She whined. I chuckled a little and helped her into the bathroom. Deanmy help me get undressed. She said winking at me. I chuckled and helped her pull off her wet clothes. She was down to her bra and underwear. She pressed her body against mine. I love you so much Dean. She whispered into my neck. I got goose bumps. Jill, can I ask you something? I said. She nodded on my neck. Can you tell me what happened? I asked taking slight advantage of her being drunk. She looked into my eyes. He tied me to the bed and raped me Dean, said that I was his toy to play with. I begged him to stop, cried out for you. It didn t stop and you never came. She cried. What she said broke my heart. She was obviously too drunk to remember I had come, but her words crushed my heart. She thought I would just let that happen to her. Jill I love you more than anything. Ok? I would never let someone hurt you willingly. I will never stop protecting you! I said embracing her in my arms. She pulled back and smiled. I wiped the tears off her face. Her face suddenly went pale and she turned around throwing up into the toilet. I rubbed her back. This is why you don t get trashed. I laughed. She growled at me. After she was done I picked her up bridal style and lay her down in bed. Dean! She slurred. I looked back over to her and chuckled. Dean, lay with me? I chuckled and lay down with her. She snugged into my chest and I stroked her hair. Dean I m sorry, about everything. She said quietly. I sighed and rubbed my hand on her arm. Don t be sorry babe, everything s going to ok. She yawned and fell asleep.


End file.
